Give Back My Banana!
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: When boredom strikes the TARDIS, what is there for Rose to do but mess with the Doctor. Takes place series two, just after they leave Mickey in the parallel universe. Contains major Girl in the Fireplace references. One Shot. Rated T for safety. Supposed to be romance but isn't really. Enjoy!


**AN- Hello people! This is the first Doctor Who story I'm posting, hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**GIVE BACK MY BANANA!**

Wandering through the TARDIS isn't a lot of fun, I realized while searching for the Doctor. We were floating aimlessly in the Time Vortex after our most recent trip through time and space. We had wound up on an alien planet the Doctor _said _was friendly, but ended up being more hostile than my mum on her period. For those of you who have been lucky enough to escape that experience, let me tell you, that's bad enough. And she's one person. Imagine a whole planet full of Jackie Tyler's on their periods. Anyway, the TARDIS was hurt during our time on this planet that the Doctor didn't bother telling me the name of (though he did laugh when I asked) so we were in the Time Vortex trying to recuperate.

Needless to say, I was quite bored – there's no need to run for your life on the TARDIS- and there's only so many books you can read before you get antsy.

Besides, messing with the Doctor was a whole lot more fun.

Naturally, he would be in the kitchen, AKA the last place I looked. He sat at the table with his "brainy specs" on, a banana in one hand and a pen in the other, while a book lay open in front of him.

"Hey Doctor," I greeted as I walked into the room and took a seat beside him. "Whatchya reading?"

"A book about 18th century France." The Doctor replied distractedly. A pang of jealously hit me right in the stomach when I glanced down at the page the book was opened to and saw a portrait of Reinette looking up at me from the yellowing paper. "Anyway…" the Doctor looked up at me and smiled. "Where do you think we should go next? I mean, once the TARDIS heals of course, that last stop really took it out of her. You know, I never thought the members of Jackophilorentia would have such a dislike towards the color blue. Though that does explain why they dye their seas pink."

"Jacko- who-now?" I asked, confused.

"The planet we just visited," the Doctor explained. "Jackophilorentia."

I smacked a hand to my forehead. "Tell me that name has nothing to do with my mother."

"Um… Of course not."

I smiled shrewedly. "Uh huh."

The Doctor was looking me right in the eyes, giving me the opportunity to carefully sneak my hand towards his. "Anyway, I was hoping we could go to 19th century New York."

He furrowed his eyebrows in though before speaking. "Well, I don't see why not, I- OI!"

For I had succeeded in my sneaky hand gesture and grabbed the banana from his hand.

"Oh come on, give it back."

I stood up and hid the banana behind my back. "Give what back?" I asked, adopting an innocent expression.

"My banana, give it back."

"But why would you want a banana when you could have chips?"

"I don't want chips, I want my banana!"

"But why?"

"Because I like bananas. Bananas are GOOD."

"But chips are better! All salty and greasy and crunchy… much better than some fruit."

"I don't care! Give back my banana."

"Give back my banana what?"

"Give back my banana NOW!"

"Tsk tsk, Doctor. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

"No, sorry but they were a little busy teaching me about the galaxy to talk about such frivolity."

"Frivolity? Manners could never be frivolous Doctor. Now, repeat after me. 'Oh Dame Rose, of exquisite beauty and brilliant mind, may I please have my banana back?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that asking politely included complimenting the person's character."

"Compliments are always polite. Now you haven't repeated me yet. Where's your testimony of my amazingness followed by the request for your yellow fruit?"

The Doctor looked at me for a moment before shaking his head and turning, then sitting down, mumbling something along the lines of "Not worth it."

I smiled wistfully at his turned back as he hunched over his book once more. I felt the sting of jealousy once more as he ran a hand longingly over the picture in the book.

Why couldn't he look at me like that? Why can't I be the one he longs for? Is she really so much better than I am? Yeah she has sophistication and poise, but I'm the one who's always here. I'm the one who supports him. And I'm going to prove my worth somehow.

Suddenly, inspiration struck. I took down a mixing bowl and peeled the banana, before mashing it up and mixing it with milk, hot water and cream. I set the saucy mixture on the side, then filled a pan with oil, preparing the next part of my snack.

Fifteen minutes later, the delicious aroma of fresh chips filled the air as I transferred the fried treat into a bowl. I dragged one of the cooler ones through the concoction I had created earlier and tasted it, smiling at the fantastic mixture of sweet and salty that coated my taste buds.

I brought the two dishes over to the table and set them before the Doctor.

He glanced up. "What's this?"

"Try it," I urged.

He looked at me warily before taking my suggestion and tasting it. He grinned at me. "So this is what you did with my banana."

"Maybe… Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it." He looked at me quizzically. "What brought this on?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing really." I couldn't stop myself from sneaking a glance down at the book he was reading, finding it open to another picture of the ever so lovely and accomplished Madame de Pompadour.

He followed my look and realization dawned on his face. "This is about Reinette isn't it?"

"No… Not really… Maybe… Kinda… Sorta… Yeah…"

He moved back a bit and pulled me onto his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's just… She's so sophisticated and accomplished and talented and I'm just… Rose. Plain old Rose. Nothing special or important, just… me."

"Rose Tyler," He laughed. "Why in the name of Rassilon would you think that you weren't special? You are the most amazing person I have ever met. And trust me, in over 900 years you meet a lot of people. You are Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, the only human to have the energy of the time vortex inside her for over a minute and not burn up. And you are amazing. Don't ever doubt that."

I smiled and nodded. We hugged tightly and he grinned at me.

"By the way, this chips and banana thing is now my favorite food."


End file.
